Codename: Mother Nature
by MWolfe13
Summary: Steve came out of the ice thinking he had no one. Only, that wasn't the case. His sister had a granddaughter, a grown woman with power over the elements. Their meeting brings SHIELD into her life, their careful monitoring revealing a force of nature that Director Fury knows he must have on his side. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first Crossover!**

 **NaNoWriMo has started, and while I didn't officially sign up this time, I did make a promise to write for a couple hours every day this month. AND if I happened to finish a chapter, I would post it. Hence the start of a new story for those that are reading any of my WIPs. This may be my best posting month ever if my Muse decides to stick with me through it all.**

 **I frequently like to take Canon and bury it under my imagination. You have been warned.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **One Year after the Final Battle**

Hermione looked at the letter in her hand, biting her lip as she thought about the changes that were going to take place. When Professor Dumbledore had once asked her about her first bout of accidental magic, it had never occurred to Hermione that her control over the elements would be of interest to him. Then she'd read about magical people that could master one element, something very hard to do, and Hermione had understood why her Headmaster had taken an interest in her.

Because even after she'd gotten her magic under control and was proficient with a wand, Hermione had still been able to control the elements at will.

Professor Dumbledore had worked with her on fire, his own element, before stopping to have his meetings with Harry before his death. Once he'd died Hermione had thought that would be the end of it, but she should have known Professor Dumbledore would have had a backup plan for her lessons.

The letter had arrived a couple days ago from the Headmaster of the Uagadou School of Magic, along with the little acceptance stone the school was known for to assure her this wasn't some type of trap. Professor Dumbledore had apparently discussed Hermione's gifts with the man, prompting him to invite her to come study at his school and become 'one with the elements.' Hermione wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, but she couldn't say she wasn't intrigued. Her talents had helped during the war, but a small part of Hermione would always wonder if the death toll would have been as high if she could have done more.

She'd always wondered what the other Wizarding schools had to offer. Now, she was being offered a chance to further her education and harness the natural gifts she'd possessed since childhood. Hermione wanted to accept it. She needed to accept it.

The boys were going to freak out.

Hearing her two best friends in the kitchen, Hermione steeled herself for the conversation to come and made her way downstairs. She silenced Walburga Black's portrait before the woman could start spewing insults at her. If there was one thing Hermione wanted to do before she died, it was to find a way to take that blasted portrait down. She didn't envy Harry and Ginny when the two eventually got married and made this place their home. Maybe she would have a solution by then, make it their wedding present.

Knowing she was stalling, Hermione walked the rest of the way into the kitchen where her boys were eating the meal that Kreacher had made for them. They were joking around, eyes full of light and none of the shadows that had taken hold of all of them since the end of the war. It had taken a long time for them to get there. There had been a time where Harry would pull his wand out as soon as someone walked into the room. Now, he only gave her a warm glance before turning his attention back to Ron.

Hermione wasn't at the same place they were, though someone usually had to be playing really close attention to her for them to notice. Luckily, all of her loved ones were forever oblivious and Hermione could work through her issues at her own pace without worried expressions following her around. That was another reason why Hermione wanted to so badly accept Uagadou's invitation. She needed to get away.

Smiling nervously at Ron and Harry, Hermione made her way to the table and joined them. Harry made her a plate, but Hermione was too nervous to do much more than pick at it. Her appetite wasn't what it used to be, the months spent on the run shrinking her stomach. It was normal for her to only eat one big meal a day now. Most days, she only made attempts with other meal's to appease people. Molly had wasted no time in drowning her grief over losing Fred trying to fatten the trio up. She still eyed Hermione with suspicion during meal's at The Burrow, but it wasn't the hawk-like gaze that had been her chief expression during those first months of peace.

Harry, having noticed she hadn't eaten much, said, "What's on your mind, Mione?"

Not even attempting to lie two either of them, she said, "I need to talk to you two about something."

Ron put down his fork, a concerned look taking over his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing bad." Hermione was quick to reassure them. "You remember how I have some semblance of control over the elements?"

Ron grinned at her. "How could we forget? They'll be dubbing you Most Powerful Witch of the Age if you manage to keep control of them all."

She rolled her eyes at that but continued. "You see, Professor Dumbledore discussed my control over the elements with the Headmaster of another Wizarding school. He's invited me to become a student, so that I can learn to control them better."

The boys were stunned, both coming to the conclusion fairly quickly that the only major Wizarding school in Britain was Hogwarts. Harry said, "Wow Mione, that's great. What school is it?"

Hermione bit her lip. "The Uagadou School of Magic."

Ron stood from his chair in shock. "What? But that's in Africa, Mione! It's so far away."

She looked down. "I know."

"Why do you want to go back to school anyway? We just spent the last year there. We've taken our N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione sighed, "I'm not done, Ronald. There's so much more out there for me to learn."

Ron sputtered, "But… Harry and I are starting Auror training soon. You can have any job in the Ministry you want."

Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with Ron, Hermione focused her eyes on Harry. He had been silent after his initial question, watching her with that calculating expression on his face that meant he was trying to figure something out. "I don't want a job at the Ministry. Not right now. It was only a year ago that we were breaking in and escaping, that magical people like me were brought there without ever coming out. I've helped Kingsley gut all the departments, and get rid of those that were on the corrupt side. That's all I'm willing to give the place right now."

After a couple minutes of tense silence, Harry nodded, much to Ron's disbelief. "I understand, Mione. If you think this is what's best for you, we'll support you." Harry shot their red-headed friend a look when he made to open his mouth. Said redhead only sighed and nodded his assent, albeit begrudgingly.

Hermione practically climbed into Harry's lap in gratitude, giving him one of her crushing hugs that were Harry's favorite thing about her. He would miss these hugs in the coming years without her, Harry was not so naive to think that even Hermione could master all the elements she could wield within one full school year, but if this was what it took for his sister to be happy then Harry would see she had the support she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You to JustPretend2, Jlr900, lunarwhy, essarg, GameWhino, I Offer To You My Soul In Ink, Multiplelifes, drugtalk, Sakura Lisel, Korvis, VMishapR, kayleeh, DolphinDelight, Lilvipar, cosmoGirl666, STP7-10SPLIT, chris7100, arabellagrace, Avorex RavenWood, adavi821, jetsamsrule31, fangirl2539, Jeanne19, Megan750, someonewholikestoread, Euphemia Potter-Holmes, janev14, nicci1244, anthraquinblue, frances2, Kittengal2000, alliesmithok, wishardtdawn2, lagoon childe, lochatdechesire, Fyamma, XxMaraudersxX, Fayewaterson1, tabascosaucedreams, Mr and Mrs Cuddles, Firejinx, angel897, jewles3837, LeonaMasha, nikyta, RainDancin, Moonsong78, Snaperipper, CrazyNovelist, suspicion93, Ella Cloud, Shadowknight23, dmorrighan, DarkeAngel10, Keerannyx, alise2016, mmtrt22, Miko 56, Emmeebee, suzuka nanami, aubreyod, SLYNNR, sesshomaru-sama's, llska, sasuhina-itahina 100, KmyD, mionerocks, Rich82, ScotFree, kat11c, Nessa fs, Alesya108, slat4694, Lala890123, Write my life away, KittyWolfM, Kelley's Sweetpea, Love and Dead, Mep101, minxjewel, alaskanwoman25, lozlikesicecream, i love new storys, karima, Paddy and Moony's Angel, catxangel, huskygirl13, The-not-so-darklord, 1sunfun, Eimpret, teradir, Drake Lightrune, Sash2415, BellaMarie23, Taggy, dreambeliever17, alyssa300, Vukk, Griffith - Berserk, Luna-Zeta, nightgigjo, felhale, EmsCaitlin, RoseShadow27900, Nala Moon, TheRedGirl000000000, Msmalloryreads, flowerspring, Readerforlife, BrownEyesAngel, Scuzzi, neka2108, wanderingchild678, Yas334, AbuYaasir, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, singer321, and karambulance for follwoing/favoring this story!**

 **If I messed anyones names up please forgive me this once. There were so many emails...**

 **BUT the response to this is amazing! This story hit 100 followers withing 24 hours. Kinda blew me away. Didn't realize there were so many crossover lovers out there. Look at my AN for more words.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The Rwenzori Mountains, or the Mountains of the Moon as they were more commonly known as were absolutely beautiful.

Hermione and Kingsley, who had insisted on port-keying with her, had landed at the bottom of the majestic summit. She had taken stock of the land, still having a hard time believing that an entire school existed inside the mountains. But she could just make out the face of the edifice further up that had to be the entrance to Uagadou. Magic still had a way of surprising her, the witch feeling comforted that for the first time in a long time the surprise was a good one.

They walked a few feet before Hermione felt the familiar sensation of Wards letting her pass through. Kingsley said, "We've been given permission to apparate to the entrance where the Headmaster will meet us." He held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

Apparition would always feel like Hermione was being squeezed through a tube, but she was long past the times where she would immediately lose her lunch afterward. The door to the school was open, a tall Egyptian man waiting just outside of it.

Hermione let Kingsley take the lead, knowing it would be expected of the acting Minister of Magic to make the introductions. He held out his hand, the Headmaster accepting and pulling Kingsley into a half hug. Hermione didn't let her surprise show at the display of familiarity, not wanting to offend her new Headmaster on the first day. Hermione hadn't thought to pick up a few etiquette books, she'd been too bust being smothered by everyone she knew.

They broke apart, the Headmaster saying, "Minister Shacklebot, I hope all is well."

Kingsley nodded. "We have a long way to go, but we've had good people helping with the recovery." He looked fondly at Hermione. "Headmaster Nimr, may I present Hermione Granger. She is one of those good people. You couldn't have picked a better representative of Britain to attend Uagadou."

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. Trust Kingsley to always be a politician. Headmaster Nimr looked at Hermione, amusement in his eyes. "Yes, when Albus first wrote to me about her I was tempted to persuade her to switch schools. Alas, my gut told me she needed to be at Hogwarts."

After a few more pleasantries, Kingsley regretfully declined the invitation to dinner. "Unfortunately, I cannot be gone too long. I leave Miss Granger in your capable hands." He pulled Hermione into a hug, Hermione hugging him just a little tighter now that he was leaving her. He spoke lowly. "I don't have to tell you to make us proud. You already have. Stay in contact. Do you still have your coin?"

Hermione nodded. She had produced the same type of coins she'd used for the DA for the Order. It had been an immense help when Patronus messaging became dangerous to use. "I never leave without it."

Kingsley released her, nodding in approval. With a final nod of respect for the Uagadou Headmaster, he apparated out.

Headmaster Nimr escorted Hermione into the school, making small talk on the way to his office. There were no moving staircases or walls filled with talking portraits. It was different from Hogwarts, not bad but still different.

They stopped at a door, the name Headmaster Nimr engraved on the surface. The Headmaster put his palm on the door, releasing a small pulse of magic. The door opened, Headmaster Nimr grinning at her astonished face as he led her in.

That was much better security than a password.

"Tea?" He offered as Hermione took the seat in front of his desk.

Hermione nodded, taking in the Headmaster's office. Like the office at Hogwarts, Headmaster Nimr's office was dominated by bookshelves. She recognized a couple at a glance, but most had titles that Hermione could only guess was in Egyptian, Arabic, or one of the African dialects. Hermione also noticed plenty of tiger figurines.

Curious, Hermione asked, "Is your Animagus form a tiger?"

Headmaster Nimr, who was bringing her tea over, chuckled. "What gave it away?"

Hermione accepted the tea with a grin. "I was curious once I read your name. Nimr is Arabic in origin and has multiple meanings of different cats. All the lovely little statues confirmed it for me."

Headmaster Nimr laughed, "Albus always said you were intelligent. That intelligence is one of the reasons why I wanted you in my school."

Hermione looked at him knowingly. "But it was my control over all the elements that sealed the decision?"

He nodded. "It is rare for a witch or wizard to be able to control multiple elements, much less all of them. Often times, a person will only be able to control one element to an extent and will never master it."

Hermione frowned. "I was under the impression that controlling even one element was difficult once your accidental magic is controlled. I only know of two wizards who could control an element…"

Headmaster Nimr grinned at her. "Miss Granger, you only know of two British wizards who can control an element. You British rely heavily on wands, losing the ability to be without them over time. You see, elemental magic is an extension of you. Have you not noticed that you control them better without a wand?"

Hermione nodded, not able to deny it. "When you say we lose the ability to be without a wand, what do you mean."

"Think of magic like a muscle," he explained. "You need to keep practicing magic to grow stronger. When you start learning to control a wand and do not keep up with wandless practicing, you effectively weaken the wandless muscle until a great emotional upheaval brings it out. Like all unused muscles though, once the adrenaline is gone your body is tired and your magic is drained."

Hermione blinked, astonished at the information. She couldn't help but wonder how much easier her time on the run would have been if she hadn't needed a wand. She said, "Why does Wizarding Britain train us this way, then? They treat wandless magic like it's some great magical feat."

"Wizarding Britain has always stuck by tradition," he said. "When someone can do regular magic with only their mind, now that is a great magical feat."

Hermione had so much more questions on whether that was even possible for a grown witch or wizard, but decided to save them for a later date. "Are you saying in order to become 'one with the elements' I have to master them wandlessly?"

Headmaster Nimr opened a drawer in his desk, taking out a crude book. "In part, yes. As you know, many Pyramids around the world have hidden magical knowledge safely hidden in them. This was discovered some time ago, around the time I first became Headmaster of this school."

Hermione took the book, noticing it was really a bunch of parchment bound by string. The first page was written in runes. She stared hard at the runes, quickly deciphering they were Norse in origin. Hermione looked up. "What is this doing in an Egyptian pyramid? It's Norse in origin."

Headmaster Nimr shrugged. "That is a question we still have no answer to." He made to say something else, but she was already looking back down at the text.

Mumbling, she translated, "The worthy who completes this ritual will have the blessing of Odin and be one with the elements. This is a gift granted by the All-Father. Should the being undertaking this ritual not be worthy, they will lose their power."

Startled she looked up again. "Am I reading this right? In order to become one with the elements, I must complete a ritual? And if I'm not worthy, I'll lose my magic? Has this been tested on anyone? Do we know what the ritual is?"

Headmaster Nimr held up his hand to stop her questions. He said, "The ritual is written down in detail on the next several pages. This has been tested. That person was not worthy, and while he didn't lose his magic, he was never able to control an element again."

"Who?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Me," he said simply.

Hermione bit her lip. "Yet, you want _me_ to undergo this ritual?"

Headmaster Nimr took the book back, staying silent until he'd locked it up in his desk. "Miss Granger, I could only control two elements. After I failed the process and lost control over my elemental magic, it was deduced that the one attempting needed to be able to control all of the elements. As for the worthy… I hope I do not need to explain to you why I believe you are perhaps the _only_ worthy elemental for this."

Hermione had her doubts. Was she worthy? Did she want to take the risk it entailed? Hermione knew all about Odin's legendary favor of warriors. She didn't want to be a warrior. People seemed to believe differently, but she didn't consider herself a warrior. It was why she hadn't taken the Auror position offered to her. It was why she hadn't taken the investigative position offered to her by the ICW.

Then again, could she really turn this down?

Shoulder slumping, Hermione asked, "Did Professor Dumbledore really believe I could do this?"

"Yes." The answer was clear. There was no hesitating, as if they'd discussed this so many times he already knew the answer.

Hermione nodded. "Alright, when can we do this?"

Headmaster Nimr laughed, delighted with her. "First, let me assure you that the ritual will not happen anytime soon. I want you to master all that you can wandlessly before we do this, to give you a better chance at succeeding. Second, when I said that your intelligence was one of the reasons for my consideration in accepting you into Uagadou I meant it."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"I believe you will do great things in our world Miss Granger, and I want to help you achieve that. That means when I accepted you for full admission to this school, I meant full admission."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean attend Uagadou for seven years?"

Headmaster Nimr nodded. "Yes, I invited you here with the full intention of you becoming an Uagadou alumni. How many people can say they graduated from two prestigious Wizarding schools?"

He did have a point. "Will it really take me seven years to master my elemental magic?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. For this first year, I want to teach you how not to depend so much on your wand." At Hermione's instinctive response of making sure her vine wood was with her, he frowned. "That is exactly what I mean. You need to let go of the fear that you can do nothing without it. We will focus on wandless magic this first year and continue your fire training. I know you know the ruins of other languages, good job on that Ancient Ruins O, but all students at Uagadou are taught the language of all the dialects of Africa."

Hermione blinked. "All of them?"

He chuckled, "Yes. While you do not have to be fluent in speaking them, you need to know enough to read it and give the right pronunciations for spells."

That made sense. "Is that all for my first year?"

"Is that not enough?" At her blush, he grinned. "As a matter of fact, there are some subjects that might interest you. Professor Dumbledore intended for you to take Occlumency and Legilimency lessons, but he passed before he could bring the subject up with you. We do not have a specific class for it here, but I will teach anyone who is willing to learn. Is this something that interests you?"

Hermione nodded. "My best friend tried to teach me the basic of Occlumency, but he's rather horrible at it himself."

"Then we will pretend you've had no training at all. I don't know if you know, but I have a mastery in Ancient Ruins and Transfiguration. Another Professor has her mastery in Potions. We are both willing to take you on as an apprentice."

Hermione almost choked on air. "Three masteries? Is that even possible?"

Headmaster Nimr smirked. "It is if you stay here all seven years."

Seven years. Seven years of only going home during holidays and possibly summers. Did apprentices even get summer vacations?

Hermione snorted internally. If she thought the boys would have freaked out at the news of her leaving the country, she'd hate to see their faces when her letter explaining that she was a full student of Uagadou got to them.

* * *

 **AN: I had to look up the greeting customs and preferred drink for Egyptians, so if I have it wrong, I'm sorry. It all came from google.  
**

 **Your reviews were great! I'm glad people are liking this crossover story. For those that followed/favored me because of this story: You guys are great! I have other Crossover/Hermione stories in the works. This goes for everyone, but if you ever want me to write something for you, ask away. I often write one shots or small stories to keep my muse going.**

 **Until next time! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You lexi1809, Asiatore, JuniperRose2, Kittyinaz, hedesmer, MissBabyyLove, acompletenerd, bluestorm28, kcinara, popham53, Zeskia, morgan s hyde, BloodyGrim, Perse BJ, Bellagunn, kvdsouza, Firejinx, Maniacally Manga, maraudersanarchy, Msmalloryreads, redeginori, dixie326, s sturgeon, Oricke, LRiley90, Fatalromance, Nachtschwalbe, Falke-ness, Aki666, lost in details, bakersplus1, stellarglassroses, pendora59, hellangelXrena, ms meep, KEZZ 1, Selena Moonlighty, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, PurpleSecret, RevengeSweetness, Anniealaine, Firecrane930, TsukiyoTenshi, WingedHero540, Shadowjr420, littlebo, Crowley'sDarling4eva, arellowyn, yuukihyung, Summerlitez, BiteMedoll, m zsofia103, nayuta, Nightcrawlerfw, AveryCipher2, korra, OneWomanStorm, bethany835, caroliebl, HermioneHolmesGranger, Andmcc, LitBugz, cherri deluca, Prelitor23, cloud-black, maisey2k10, GenieBeanie, mishuu, crabbypatty2, LastMidnightcat, aby14a, realjet2000, IntractableProcrastinator, TheGirlNoOneSeesBoo, shkw, HauntingMemories, Jesus died for us, lilmissbossy86, vampire and inuyasha lover 13, silvia maria477gmail com, sisencetoaha, Khavassa, Phoenixfire1519, Meitschi-89, Astanley1991, Zaxarus, the3littlewords, Kara-24, NymphadoraGranger95, anbos, LilyLocked, faerish, genoue, jane black granger, The Sixpence Messiah, Shirosaki-Yuki, TheMisfitToy, DianneBaquiran, sarah caprioli 3, Aid4, KeAiRu, dante784, lovelyhanna, lksloan75, anmarie, Dowlsgal92, NeverGonnaBePerfect, MM995, Namikaze Soul, The Lioness of Fenchurch East, Shola2001, Shayera Grey, The Butterfly Dreamer, llluminatedChaos, VivinChlotte, Rose and her Doctor, SlytherinGOTvampire, Goddess of Music-Thumper, crazy1person2you3been4warned, AlecLightwoodMagnusBane, vampluver93, Thousand drop, fantasyfreak12, Hoppy159, SimiDemon1994, RayssaUchiha, KrisDawnRulez, AmJ-Rune, CAMom, and vidiot for following/favoring this story!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! The response to this story has been amazing. So I've gotten a few reviews and PMs asking for me not to overpower or make Hermione a Mary Sue. I'm not going to go into a big debate about this (I tend to when someone wants to hear my take on them). If, during the course of this story, anyone feels like Hermione is overpowered or a Mary Sue, well there's nothing I can do about that. I can only say that I don't feel like the Hermione I have planned out is not a Mary Sue. Overpowered? Depends on what scale. Other Wizards and Witches: Yes. There's no way she can not be considered overpowered compared to others in the Wizarding World. The Avengers: Haha have you seen Thor, Black Widow, etc in action?... Yea, that's enough of my rant (I did promise). If anyone is interested in my take on Mary Sues, Trope Talk: Mary Sue by Overly Sarcastic Productions pretty much explains it.**

 **Sorry about that. This is a topic that gets me going. We'll just get to the chapter now.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel. I'm just playing in their respective Sandboxes.**

 **Enjoy and Review! Reviews are what keep my muse going.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was a week after Hermione had started lessons at Uagadou that their letter came in.

Hermione had known mail correspondence would be slow, the poor birds had to travel to an entirely different continent after all, but she wouldn't lie and say she hadn't been dreading their reaction with each passing day. Hermione had told them everything. Headmaster Nimr hadn't told her it was dangerous for her training to be made public, but Hermione had a gut feeling that advertising her growing ability would cause more problems than she wanted. It was the same feeling that kept Hermione quiet during her school years until she'd joined the Order. Even after the danger had passed, the surviving Order members kept her secret. She trusted the boys with her life, and so hadn't left anything out in her explanation as to why she was, essentially, a first-year in a new school.

When Harry's exhausted Owl pecked at her window, and she saw the red envelope, Hermione wanted to throw it into a fire.

She didn't think they would react so severe as to send her a _Howler_.

Grateful she didn't share a room with anyone Hermione let the bird in, directing it to the little bowls filled with treats and water. She held the letter in her hand, steeling herself before breaking the seal.

Immediately, it hovered in the air and formed a mouth. Hermione prayed no one decided to walk past her room. Ron's voiced filled the room. " _What the hell Hermione! What the bloody hell! Seven years!? I thought you were only going to master your elemental magic! Now we hear you're going for three masteries! The whole world already knows you're bloody smart, Hermione! There's no need to prove it by going to another school!"_

There was a slam of a door, then, " _Ron, what are you doing… Is that a Howler? Who are you sending… That better not be for Hermione!"_

" _But Harry, seven years! She's going to be away for almost a decade!"_

" _We talked about this."_

" _You talked. I still think they're coercing her someway. Maybe it's the Imperius! We should go check on her!"_

Hermione could hear the sarcasm in Harry's voice. " _Yes Ron, they've Imperiused Hermione into learning more things. Hermione wouldn't do that on her own."_

There was silence for a good two minutes, Hermione wondering if they'd even remembered Ron had been writing her. Then Ron said, " _Fine. Hermione, I don't understand why you want to do this. I shouldn't be surprised. Three Masteries… Don't kill yourself studying, remember to eat."_

Harry's voice came on while Hermione was still trying to process that this wasn't what she'd been expecting when she'd seen the Howler. " _We heard from Kingsley that you have your coin, but I'm getting another set of mirrors. If I'm correct, this letter will reach you days from now, and I'm not sure any of us are ready for that type of separation. I'll send yours once my overworked owl has had some rest from her return trip. We're proud of you, even if Ron won't admit it."_

The letter ripped itself to pieces, the scraps falling to the ground in front of her. Waving her wand, she banished them while wiping her eyes to stop the tears that started spilling. Somehow, they'd reacted just as she'd thought they would. She hadn't expected the Howler, but that was the nicest Howler she'd ever gotten.

Looking at the time, Hermione noticed she still had an hour before she was supposed to meet Professor Nimr for their lessons. In the week she'd been here, Hermione had already developed a routine. In the mornings, she would eat breakfast and then join the younger years in their lessons where the professors forbid her from touching her wand. Then came the language lessons. Hermione was surprised to learn that they also taught Latin among this regions languages and dialects. Professor Nimr had explained when she'd asked that it was so their students were better prepared should they choose to go to another country as a majority used Latin-based spells.

After lunch, Hermione would join Professor Nimr for Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. At the moment, Hermione was actually in a class meant for people who want to become an Animagus. It was a little daunting for Hermione when faced with a bunch of twelve-year-old's who were eager to learn how to become animals. Especially when, after they'd meditated on it, they were all some animal high on the food chain. Hermione did not need to meditate to know what her Animagus form would be, her Patronus had not changed after everything she'd gone through, so she didn't feel particularly great about turning into an otter in a room full of big cats and Elephants. During her Ancient Runes time, the professor had Hermione translate things people sent to him to be translated.

Her last official class of the day was Potions. Professor Dube, an older African woman, was by far one of her favorite teachers. She was the Potion's Mistress for Uagadou and was happy to have taken on Hermione as an apprentice. Professor Dube didn't care about anything but what Hermione could bring to the potion world. Hermione found it refreshing when everyone she had met so far had congratulated her on helping save her country. They were working on improving various healing potions, but she had told Hermione that her final test to become a Potions Mistress was to create a potion that would benefit the Wizarding World. Hermione believed this would be her hardest mastery, but also the most rewarding. She had many ideas, and Professor Dube was willing to listen to them all.

Deciding she didn't want to accidentally make herself late by doing some studying, Hermione made her way to the Headmasters office. He had tea waiting, as was the norm when she came to their afternoon lessons. They had explored a different element each day so far, Hermione showing him how far she could go with them. It wasn't much she knew, just enough to distract and defend if need be. Professor Nimr didn't seem disappointed, only assured her that when she graduated she would be able to do so much more.

Headmaster Nimr said, "Since you know what your form will be already, you will soon have the task of holding a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. I will give it to you on the next full moon."

Hermione noted that was another week away. "What is next in my mastery once I complete an Animagus transformation?"

"The Animagus transformation is one of the last steps to obtaining a Transfiguration Mastery, but you will need to know Transfiguration inside and out before you can be called a Transfiguration Mistress."

Hermione nodded. "Are we working on an element today."

Headmaster Nimr shook his head. "Today, I will start you off on Occlumency. It will make your Legilimency lessons easier if you have a handle on the former. Before I lost my elemental power, I had discovered that I could use my elements to add to the shield I had created for my mind with Occlumency. There are no other accounts, but I believe you will be able to do the same. Once we get to the wall building stage of your Occlumency training, we will incorporate that as well."

Intrigued, Hermione went into the lesson with focus. She wondered if Professor Dumbledore was the skilled Occlumens he was, because of his ability to use fire. It was worth finding out if this was something she could do with her gifts. While using Legilimency without someone knowing was illegal, that didn't mean it never occured. It would be nice if even a skilled Legilimens wouldn't be able to break through her shield.

She was also interested in taking these lessons back to Harry. His experiences hadn't been the best, but her best friend had admitted to being interested in actually learning it. He was never enthusiastic about learning _anything_ , so she made sure to take copious notes on everything Professor Nimr said.

* * *

The months flew by, but Hermione was still a month away from taking the mandrake leaf out of her mouth. It was embarrassing really when one had to go to their teacher and request another leaf because something had happened to the other one. Unfortunately, this had happened many times before a laughing Ron had told her to use a sticking charm on the roof of her mouth.

It was a brilliant idea, Hermione berating herself for not thinking of that particular solution earlier. It certainly would have saved her some embarrassment with Headmaster Nimr.

It had been working so far, and as long as Hermione remembered to refresh the charm every morning, she believed she would make it until the end of the month. She hated the delay in obtaining her Animagus form, but there was nothing she could do. Her only hope was that when the time came, the sky was clear. She hadn't progressed enough in her training to make clouds go away, so she was at the mercy of nature.

Her wandless magic had gotten better. Hermione still had a long way to go, but she could do simple spells like _Alohomora_ and other first-year spells effortlessly. She still struggled with the effort of not automatically reaching for her wand for everything. Even in her elemental lessons, Headmaster Nimr would have to take her wand away less she pull it out once she started losing control of the element they were working on.

Still, Hermione was having the time of her life. A learning environment had always been her ultimate comfort zone, and Hermione felt better the more time she spent away from Britain. She missed her friends dearly, talking through the mirrors helped alleviate that part of homesickness, but moving had been the best thing for her. She was starting to heal. The number of nightmares she had, had been significantly reduced over the course of the school year. By the time Hermione moved back to Britain, she felt like the country wouldn't haunt her anymore. No like Hogwarts after they'd gone back for their NEWTs.

Hermione had taken dinner in her room so that she could study the ritual she was to undergo. It was fascinating reading something so obviously ancient; the entire thing was in the Elder Futhark. There weren't many surviving magical artifacts that could say that these days. One thing Hermione had been trying to decipher was the end of the ritual. It talked about transporting her somewhere, but exactly where was a mystery. Hermione wondered if this was literal or metaphorical. Would her physical body travel or her spiritual?

She had no way of getting these answers.

What she held was the only known discovery of this ritual, there were no other texts. There were no other mentions. A part of Hermione hesitated at trying to attempt something that had next to no research accompanied by it. Headmaster Nimr had lost his elemental power in his quest to become 'one with the elements.'

That was another phrase Hermione was desperate to figure out.

Deciding she had obsessed over this enough for tonight, Hermione locked it in her nightstand. Headmaster Nimr had warned her not to go crazy trying to figure these things out, that she would get no answers. It galled her, there had never been an answer Hermione couldn't find, but it was hard to argue when he had done the exact research years ago.

He would have known if something new about this had appeared. There were other aspects of the ritual Hermione was to prepare for once her Animagus training was complete. Hermione was also working on a device similar to her undetectable extension charmed bag that needed attention. Along with all her other responsibilities, the ritual needed to be the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

 **AN: How about that Infinity trailer? I get so pumped watching it.  
**

 **Sorry it took me longer than anticipated to update. I was plotting out the next chapters and Thanksgiving was a time of people staying at my house. Hermione being at school and all that jazz will not go past chapter 10. It might even be less than that tbh. I'm pretty excited aobut the upcoming chapters.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Glittering-Red-Rose, Phantom Drake, BriaMVale, ActualTurtle3, moonwolf1011, SU2ITROUBLE, Bronzerider R'na, Gold1Fire, ororo12, lferrier3, chained2love, EraticMind, SeregaKR, ms meep, Val'Hor, bakersplus1, Airyella, Raabe, missmentle, Vrenshrrgn, nintschibintschi, Glitter And Gold, MJ and Sports, and seraphinn for following/favoring this story!**

 **If you don't see your name up here, I apologize! I've decided to start breaking them up so that you aren't bombarded with pen names.**

 **The response to this story is amazing, and I am grateful you guys like this. I hope everyone had a good holiday!**

 **Answering Reviews: Yes, this story will be one story that follows the MCU once Avengers start. There will be other plot added that I can't give away, but be prepared for a longish story. I have read Lil Drop of Magic Hermione Avenger series! I didn't know the latest one was already out, so I'll have to go check it out. If anyone is looking for a series that is another Hermione/Avengers crossovers, I would say to check it out. They're short stories, at most 10 chapters I think, but it's an ongoing series. So many of you had opinions on if Hermione would be an Otter Animagus or not. You'll find out in the next chapter, but I'm curious: What do you think she's going to be and why? I chose Uagadou, because of its Animagus reputation. When I first thought about this story, I didn't want to send her to Ilvermorny or Durmstrang or Beaubaxtons. I was curious about other wizarding schools. It was a tough choice between this one and the one in Japan, but Uagadou won out in the end.**

 **Your responses are what keep my muse going!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive any mistakes you might find.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The night of the full moon was clear much to Hermione's delight. It seemed her worry had been for naught. When she had brought up her concerns to Headmaster Nimr, he had laughingly told her that it was rare for Uganda's skies to not be sunny. It was the lightning storm she would have to worry about apparently, but Headmaster Nimr had high hopes that should would be able to manipulate the weather when the time came.

His confidence in her was staggering, utterly daunting at times.

Many things could go wrong while trying to become an Animagus. She had read horror stories of witches and wizards failing, and being stuck in half-animal half-human states. Of course, Hermione only had to worry about that during the last stage of becoming an Animagus, but no one would ever disagree that Hermione Granger thought ahead. In this case, it was wreaking havoc on her nerves. She had been tempted to tell Headmaster Nimr she wasn't ready, but she didn't fancy having to keep a Mandrake Leaf in her mouth again.

The full moon rose clearly into Hermione's view; it's rays shining on the phial she had set on the ground in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione undid the sticking charm and spat the Mandrake Leaf into the phial. Next, she added one strand of her hair and then used a silver teaspoon to add the dew. The last thing that was needed was the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth. Hermione made a disgusted face as she threw it in, just knowing that the potion would taste worse than Polyjuice when the time came for her to drink it.

Waving her wand the phial disappeared to the dark location Hermione had set up to house the potion. Her teachers would have given her looks at using her wand, but Hermione was not willing to risk the potion by messing up wandless magic she had not mastered yet. Hermione had already gotten a watch, courtesy of Harry, and was ready to set two alarms half an hour before sunrise and sundown. The first step of her Animagus training was complete, this next one crucial for success. She had already practiced the incantation a million times in her head, not willing to have to start over because her tongue twisted over the words.

Headmaster Nimr was waiting for her when she apparated to the entrance of the school. He smiled at her. "I trust you were successful." His eyes focused on hers, Hermione not saying a word. This exercise had been part of her Occlumency lessons. He would ask her questions, and she would attempt to shield her mind from his prodding. He had started off small, only giving the occasional nudge. That nudge had grown as her shield's got better.

Satisfied, he nodded, and Hermione pushed the image of her successful night into his mind. Legilimency was easy to do, but hard to control. The spell was simple, Hermione was no natural Legilimens, so the spell was needed when her training began. Hermione had learned that the mind was everything Harry had told her and more. The inside of someone's mind could be whatever suited the person. Headmaster Nimr's mind was open space, the climate much like Uganda. His memories floated around, little bubbles that never touched the ground. Hermione had learned that her mind space was very organized, memories categorized by year and month. It made Hermione picture an office space, Hermione refusing to ask the Headmaster if they happened to be color coded.

These exercises were key to her lessons in Occlumency and Legilimency.

Headmaster Nimr said, "You are getting better. I received a nice clear picture this time, though no words if any were spoken. In time, I believe you will be able to push your thoughts onto others." He offered his arm to her, their familiarity not a surprise to those in the school. "Now, how about some tea?"

* * *

The giant globe of fire was hot; it's flames struggling to break free of the chains Hermione had mentally built around them. Sweat was pouring down her back, exhaustion threatening to undo all the progress she had made in the last hour.

Headmaster Nimr stood in an alert position, ready to extinguish the flames if Hermione could not hold her control. Gritting her teeth, Hermione slowly shaped the fire into a gigantic Phoenix. It was the first animal that came to mind after having talked to her friends for almost two hours before this lesson. Until Hermione finished her Animagus training, she could not leave Uagadou. Harry and Ron had been disheartened, both hoping to see her during the summer. Going to their own academy, they would not be able to take the required time off to come see her.

They'd never admit it to anyone, but they'd had a group cry about it.

Eyes zeroing in on her target, Hermione brought her arms down in one swift move. The fire, entirely under her control, flew to the goal in the middle. The Phoenix blasted through the middle, Hermione concentrating hard on making sure only the designated area was burnt. At the last second, part of the Phoenix's tail lashed out and burnt another part of the target before the fire disappearing altogether.

Hermione sat on the floor, her legs shaking with fatigue. "Sweet Merlin, I almost had it."

Headmaster Nimr handed her some water, Hermione gulping it down gratefully. "Almost is not enough. You have come far with your fire training. By next term, I would like to start on the others."

Hermione nodded in assent, steeling herself before getting up. She waited until her legs were steady before saying, "Again."

* * *

They walked down the hallway that would lead to the entrance of the school, chatting about her Transfiguration project before Hermione went on her way. The time had come to start preparing for the ritual. The first step would be to choose a tree that spoke to her. She would be using this tree to make runestones that would be later used in the actual ritual.

Hermione had asked for three Portkeys, her choices for trees nowhere near each other. Hermione wanted to believe a Vine would be the one, but a part of her knew she needed to appeal to Yggdrasil. If she wanted to succeed with this journey, she knew the Ash of the Yew had to speak to her. Hermione was sure of it.

Scholars had debated for ages if the sacred tree of Norse Mythology was an Ash or a Yew. Most texts followed the original and proclaimed it an Ash. Hermione was inclined to believe so. Still, there were some that gave convincing evidence that Yggdrasil was indeed a Yew. So she had prepared all three Portkeys, not wanting to leave anything to a hunch.

"I still think it is an ingenious idea," Headmaster Nimr was saying. "Though it might not ever be used in the Wizarding World by most, it would undoubtedly be a marvelous work of Transfiguration. No one would contest me naming you a Mistress with that achievement."

Hermione smiled, pleased her idea hadn't been brushed off. "It will probably be the hardest Transfiguration project I have ever done. It seemed impossible at first, but now that I've done all the research I'm sure it can be done. I'm grateful for the support."

Headmaster Nimr laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling gently at her. "I will always support whatever you want to do. Even if the time came and you decided this ritual is not for you, I will be proud knowing that an alumni from my school was one of the brightest students I ever taught."

Hermione teared up a little, a little laugh escaping in her delight. "That means a lot to me. Most of my friends think I'm barmy for doing this."

She bid the headmaster farewell a little while later, having reached the spot where she could take the Portkey. Deciding to go with the Ash in the hopes of finding a tree quickly, Hermione activated the old muggle timepiece. With a whirl, she was transported to somewhere in North America. She thought about going to Europe, but she knew she would be very tempted to see everyone. Hermione hadn't even told them there had been the possibility of her going to Europe.

Her landing was graceless, Hermione still not used to Portkeys. At least she wasn't sprawled on the ground like the first time she had ever used one. Memories of World Cup flashed in her mind before she ruthlessly shoved them away. She had been doing an excellent job of not thinking about most of the war. Cedric Diggory's body burst through, his lifeless eyes and Harry's anguished shouts settling in before she could stop them.

She closed her eyes. Merlin be damned, why did this have to happen now?

The wind picked up as she struggled to calm herself. The breeze on her face picking up the more Hermione realized she was going to hyperventilate. She was going to have a full-blown panic attack, alone, in another part of the world.

* * *

Heimdall watched the young Sorceress panic, her eyes glazing over as she lost herself to whatever horrors lived inside her head. He had been watching her progress for some time now since she had first displayed signs of elemental magic. She was not the only Midgardian he watched. There were many, people like her, who were born with the ability to become Asgard's Elemental Warrior. Most lost the ability once they reached maturity, but not this one. No, she had retained her power and had proven herself worthy of the power of Asgard.

Of course, that was just his opinion. Only the All-Father and Yggdrasil could confirm that this young Volva would one day be one with her elemental power. Her teacher, the last Sorcerer who had attempted and was found wanting, was right to prepare her as much as he could before the actual ritual. Only showing real mastery, and willingness to fight for Asgard would sway Odin. She would need to be strong to survive Yggdrasil.

Watching as her knees buckled, Heimdall could do nothing. He watched and reported, never interfering unless he was called. Even urging her to call him would do nothing. Bringing her to Asgard was an event he knew she was not ready for. He was well and truly useless.

Just as he was about to call for the All-Father, despite Odin not yet knowing about her, Thor and the Warriors Three walked into his dome.

Thor smiled. "Heimdall, my friend, we require access to the Bifrost."

Heimdall nodded his assent. "Where do you wish to go?" Before Thor could answer, Heimdall was already coming up with a plan that would help the Sorceress while leaving him out of it. "There is something I wish to show you."

Confused, Thor nodded his head and allowed Heimdall to grasp his shoulder. Heimdall pushed the vision of the child onto Thor. Thor frowned. "What is this?"

"That is a Midgardian Sorceress who is training to become an Asgardian Elemental Warrior," Heimdall explained.

As he'd suspected, the term warrior had caught his interest. "She's a tiny thing, but her power must be great if she is attempting such a thing. What is wrong with her? Why is her head between her legs?"

The expression on Heimdall's face didn't change, it never did, but his tone of voice expressed the seriousness of the situation. "She is young but has been through a war that has left her scarred. I have watched, she grows stronger every day, but memories still haunt her. They seem to be taking their toll on her now."

"I see," Thor was still frowning. "How can she be a mighty warrior worthy of Asgard if one Midgardian war reduces her to this? What is she meant to be doing?"

"She is taking the first step to prepare for the ritual that will test her for the right to be called Elemental. Though I am afraid, she is at the wrong place."

Thor seemed to take a moment to think before saying, "You think she is worthy of the honor?

He nodded, already sensing his plan had worked. "Do not let her see you, Thor. She does not yet know Asgard is real."

Thor turned to the Warriors Three. "Go on without me. I will meet you there." He turned to Heimdall. "Send me to Midgard."

Heimdall almost smiled.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance, slight rainfall bringing Hermione out of the self-inflicted panic attack she had found herself in. She wondered just how long she had been there, lost to the memories of bad times as there had been no clouds when she'd first gotten here. In fact, the day had been bright and sunny.

Either way, Hermione thanked all the deities she could think of that it was over. She was almost glad it had happened here when she'd been alone. It would have been terribly embarrassing for her if this had happened at the school. Hermione had numerous faults, her pride being one of them. She didn't necessarily think it a fault but had to concede that others did.

Hermione stilled as she felt… something. No noise was made, but the hair on her neck wanted to raise like a cat's. Maybe her magic was still trying to calm down from her earlier panic attack. Her instincts from the war had not left her. It was only logical for her to react like she was in danger after hyping herself up.

Forcing herself to calm down, she started to walk towards an Ash Tree. She had wasted enough time already.

Only to whirl around, a shield already cast as a something rustled. She scanned the area frantically, praying it was just an animal. She could handle an animal, probably wouldn't even curse it. She wasn't so sure about another human at this point.

When nothing stirred, Hermione cast a silent revealing spell. Nothing happened. Satisfied and calling herself a fool, she lowered the shield. She looked up as more thunder sounded, closer than before. The clouds had gotten thicker in the short amount of time she'd been aware. Pursing her lips, Hermione wondered at the oddity. She certainly wasn't causing this, she knew, but the rapid weather change was far from ordinary.

Resolving herself to make this as quick as possible, Hermione started for the same tree she had been trying for earlier. A loud boom stopped Hermione in her tracts. She stumbled back, shielding herself with her arms as a bright light filled the area. She could smell faint burning like something had been charred. Slowly lowering her arms, Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Lightning had stricken all the trees in her immediate area. There was nothing left of the surrounding area, only burnt pieces of wood.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned around and reached for her next Portkey. "Godric, this is a bloody sign. Should have started with the Yew. Message clearly received." She activated it, not noticing a proud looking Asgardian grinning at the destruction before him.

She was back in Africa that much she knew. With all her lessons and training, there had not been much time for her to study the continent as she should have. She knew she was East of Uganda, but that was about it. The weather was pleasant, no incoming clouds in sight. Another detection spell revealed nothing but animals around which caused Hermione to relax finally.

It had been a stressful afternoon.

Walking along the cluster of trees, Hermione reached out with her magic hoping the right tree would reach out back to her. Hermione wondered aimlessly, absently touching the trees and purposefully keeping her mind blank of everything, but her desire to find the perfect Yew. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze as it played with the hair at the nape of her neck.

Opening her eyes, Hermione found herself in front of a giant Yew. It was larger than the others, apparently blocking her way forward.

Hermione felt this was the one.

Confident in her choice, Hermione smiled softly at it, using her hand to stroke its trunk. "Hello there. I've never talked to a tree before, so please don't judge me too harshly. My name is Hermione Granger…" She bit her lip, feeling extremely shy but continued. "You must be wondering why I'm here, talking to you when you clearly can't answer back. I'm not barmy, I promise. You see, I was hoping you would give me one of your branches so that I can make some runestones. It's imperative that I do so."

There was no answer. Of course, there wouldn't be. She knew that. She just wished she felt no embarrassment at the thought of someone stumbling upon her talking to a tree.

Annoyed at herself, Hermione stubbornly sat on the ground at the base. She kept her hand on the trunk, talking to the Yew about the ritual and why she needed the runestones. She told it how she could sense it's life through her earth element but had admitted to not practicing with earth at all. Suddenly, she was talking about how difficult it was to study three masteries at once and how she missed her friends. Once she opened her mouth, Hermione couldn't stop herself, rambling away the rest of the day with only the Yews for company.

At sundown she quickly stood up, bringing her wand to her heart and chanted " _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ _."_

Turning to the tree once more, she apologized for her sudden movement. "I'm sorry about that. If I miss just one time, I'll have to start all over. I'm not a fan of failing. If you can keep a secret, failure is my biggest fear. It's not a big secret, but I imagine most people believe my fear has involved into something else. It hasn't. Maybe it should have, there are worse things out there in the world. I think it's because I know if I fail, the consequences are dire. Failure has never really been an option in my mind."

Pointing her finger at the palm of her hand, Hermione uttered a slight slicing hex, hissing at the burn as her flesh split open. She moved to the tree, pressing her bleeding palm to its base. "I give you this offering with more to come in the hopes you will give me a branch on the Spring Equinox. I will be back to talk to you again."

Healing her palm, Hermione reactivated the Portkey to take her back Uagadou. She smiled contently to herself, making a reminder to get the exact coordinates so that she could apparate in the future. Her mission had been a success, her heart a little lighter after voicing her thoughts and feelings. With another whirl she was gone, all thoughts of her earlier brush with disaster locked away to be forgotten in one of the files in her mind.

* * *

 **AN: So there's that. I apologize if my portrayal of Heimdall or Thor was incorrect. Heimdall is not a character we'll probably ever get to see deeply, thoughtwise. The Thor I imagine now is the pre-New Mexico Thor.  
**

 **This wraps up her first school year there. Only a couple chapters left until the ritual.**

 **I've taken the Legilimency you see in this chapter from many fantasy mind reading stories. It is not portrayed this way in HP, but I have a reason for doing this. The Animagus stuff is taken directly from the Harry Potter Wiki. Honestly, that potion sounds so disgusting... I couldn't get the writing write on her without copy and pasting, but Volva is supposed to be a term for Wand-Carrier/Staff-Carrier. There's another variant that means Seer, but I'm using this in terms of her having a wand.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you arabellagrace, cjewellm, cissnei69, drkflame89, Brian1972, Electroshock2354, SpldErbite20, StarlightShivers, Hiedra, Mwhahahaha18, Rakiku Inoe, NoGoodNameisLeft, bookslover93, fjaviersa, Ceal1986, maartenvervloet, Natalys, FairyNinja, Sweedar, and Storyreader21 following/favoring this story!**

 **Reviews: Thank you so much for your reviews! Especially since I've been gone from this story. I won't give you guys any excuses, just hope that you all continue to share your thoughts with me. I love your responses to this story! I'm glad it is being enjoyed. Steve coming out of the ice is still a few chapters off. I will be shifting the actual MCU timeline up a bit for reasons. I think I'm going to start adding what year it is to each chapter. You guys let me know if that is something you want. Right now, this chapter takes place between 2000-2001.**

 **I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was hard to believe that in all the months since completing the second step in Animagus training, there had not been a single thunderstorm. Oh, there had been rain but not the violent tempest Hermione needed in order to advance. It made her push herself that much harder into becoming more proficient with the elements. She was very much afraid she was going to have to create the storm herself, and she was tired of waiting.

Hermione gave half a thought to keeping an eye on the weather patterns in Scotland and then making the trip when she knew it was going to storm. Where Uagadou's students had heat and temperate climates, Hogwarts had snow and rain. But she knew if she left, everyone would find out and they'd descend on her like she'd been gone for a decade. She loved her family, but being away from them had done her a world of good. Plus, she was a student of Uagadou. It wouldn't be fair for the rest of her class if she went off to another country while those that were also ready had to wait like an average person without connections in high places.

So she focused on creating a storm, the practice using more than one element at a time. Headmaster Nimr had to move their practice sessions to a barren room after she'd accidentally lost control of the wind she'd been using and brought down half his bookcases. She'd apologized, profusely, but he'd waved away her apologies with a laugh and a wistful look in his eye. Hermione often wondered what he thought when he saw her growing stronger every day. The man was incredibly powerful in his own right; a sought-after scholar with the wisdom and humbleness to make him likable. She didn't know what she would do if she lost a magic that had been a part of her for as long as she could remember.

Hermione grit her teeth as she fought with the small cloud she'd conjured. It was light in color, nothing like the darkened gray it should be if there were rain in it. It also had a mind of its own, because no matter how hard she tried, the Nimbus formation was starting to lose its shape. She let her hands fall in defeat once it completely disappeared, pouting as she'd been working this for a month already and had made no progress. "Honestly," she muttered. "I've progressed so much just to stall here."

Professor Nimr laid a hand on her shoulder, a firm reassurance that instantly comforted Hermione. "You have progressed faster than even I expected you to. I know you are frustrated, but you must remember that most magical beings can only control two elements at the most. You must let your magic progress naturally, do not force it."

Hermione sighed, "You know, before I came here magic came easily to me. Now, I have the wandless abilities of a second year, a hard time performing Legilimency, and I still have no clue what I'm going to do for my potions Mastery!"

Headmaster Nimr chuckled, "I think magic came too easily to you before. There was no real challenge. I like to think you're like me in that respect; it is no fun if what you strive to accomplish does not truly test you."

Hermione wanted to sigh again, he was right, but managed to restrain herself. "Wise words, Headmaster. I will try to remember them the next time I doubt myself."

Headmaster Nimr gave a short nod. "See that you do."

* * *

The night before the Spring Equinox was counting down, Hermione just about to leave and visit her tree on last time.

Some of her classmates had already left for different locations, ready to perform rituals particularly powerful during this time. Hermione had received numerous invitations to join, but she'd had to decline. She had been cultivating a relationship with the Yew for almost a year, one she'd decided to keep after everything was said and done. It made her feel like Luna Lovegood, thinking a tree had become one of her closest friends, but that was precisely what happened. She could pour out her soul to her friend without judgment, without fear of repercussions. She didn't want to stop that relationship once she'd gotten what she'd wanted.

Headmaster Nimr was waiting for her at the front of the school. He was allowing her to apparate just outside the doors. Her potions professor was talking with her, her potions bag floating beside her. She smiled at them both as she walked up to them. "Professor's, are either of you doing any rituals tonight?"

Professor Dube laughed, her entire upper body shaking with the movement. "Oh no, my dear child. I leave that to the younger generation. There are many plants whose potency increases if cultivated during the Equinox. I had planned for this to be a lesson, my apprentice, but I know you have far more important things to attend to tonight."

Hermione winced, remembering Professor Dube mentioning this sometime last year and Hermione giving her consent while her mind had wandered off. "I apologize, Professor. I'll find a way to make it up to you."

The potions professor brought her hand up to her chin, rubbing it in thought. "I think taking over the healing potion stock for the rest of the school year will suffice."

Somehow she'd been played. Professor Dube _hated_ making healing potions for the Infirmary.

Reluctantly agreeing, Hermione turned to the Headmaster. "Do you want to come with me, meet my tree?"

Professor Nimr gently smiled at her, shaking his head. "Alas, I must stay here with so many students out tonight. I will see you for our normal lessons."

Saying her goodbyes, Hermione left the school. In her excitement, her apparition was a loud crack that startled others leaving. She was panting when she appeared in her spot, leaning against the familiar Yew as she caught her breath. When she gained her bearings, she almost laughed at the position of her hand. It was in the exact place she fed blood to the tree once a week.

She sat down, noting the position of the moon. It was almost time. "This is it," she said. "I can't believe we've come this far. When I first found you, this point was a distant goal. It was something to achieve. I never thought I'd grow to care for you or feel so at ease with your presence. Most of my friends would call me barmy, and maybe it's true. I would have to be crazy to continue with this quest for power, even knowing the consequences."

The tree offered her no words, but Hermione didn't need any. She was voicing the last of her doubt. Once she took this step, she was committing to everything else. Headmaster Nimr would disagree. He would tell her she could decline even as they prepared for the completion of their efforts, but Hermione knew better. She could not ask this Yew to give up a piece of itself if she was not sure. She could not continue to waste the Headmaster's time in training her if she still had doubts.

When it was time, she cut her palm and placed it at the trunk of the tree. "I give this final offering to you in the hopes you will give me a section of yourself tonight. I will not be upset if you say no. You will always be my friend."

Hermione waited, leaving her wounded hand on the bark. After a while, she felt the energy leaving a smaller branch to her right. Stepping away from the trunk, she moved to the branch. Caressing the piece of wood, she felt for any signs of life and felt none. Acting quickly, she positioned her hand where the life essence of the Yew began and brought her hand down in a swift motion, casting a slicing hex on the tree.

She caught the dead branch on a gasp, somehow feeling the Yew's pain at being wounded. Kneeling on the ground, she conjured water to mix with the dirt until she had a decent patch of mud. Placing her branch on the ground, she filled both hands with the wet soil. She leaned against the tree as she rubbed it over the place she'd cut. There was pain from the tree, and from her sliced palm as she worked, blood mingling with the mud. "Shh, it's alright. I'll make it better, don't cry. Thank you for doing this. I did not wish to harm you."

Suddenly, her mind clouded, eyes glowing a bright gold that lit up the area in front of her. She felt something invade her mind, could do nothing to stop it. When she spoke, the words were in her voice, but Hermione knew they were not her own. "By the blessings of the All-Father, this is the Mother Yew. No harm shall befall this sacred tree, or they will face the wrath of Asgard. So mote it be." A ringing sound, like a staff slamming onto tile, reverberated through her head.

Then her mind was her own again, Hermione slumped weakly against the Yew. The pain was gone from both her palm and the tree. When she looked at her hand, she saw that it was healed. Opening and closing her mouth in disbelief, Hermione opened her senses, searching for any other presence that might be with her. There was no one, the night still with the usual sounds of nature.

Biting her lip, Hermione said her goodbyes to the Yew. She picked up her branch and apparated back to Uagadou, her only thought to speak to Headmaster Nimr.

* * *

Odin looked down at the message he'd received from Heimdall with interest, knowing the gatekeeper would not summon him if it were not something of great importance. Standing from his seat, he interrupted the feast going on in front of him. "Come, my family, we must get to the Bifrost."

His beloved Queen followed him without question, his sons reluctantly moving to join him. They left amid whispers from the rest of the nobility and warriors of Asgard. It was not every day that the entire family was summoned to the Bifrost. In truth, only Odin had been asked to come, but if what Heimdall saw was right, he wanted his entire family made fully aware.

The walk was filled with Thor's questions and Loki's complaints. Frigga sent him a questioning glance, but he did not answer. He would hear it from her later in the privacy of their bedchamber, but she would not say anything in public.

Soon, they entered Heimdall's domain. "Is it true?" Odin asked.

Heimdall bowed his head in confirmation. "She takes one of the final steps tonight. She will travel here by next year."

"Show me," Odin demanded as he reached to touch Heimdall's sword.

Heimdall connected with the All-Father, showing him the young Sorceress as she fed the Yew her blood. The tree was healthy and robust, enriched by the care and life essence of the young woman talking to it.

"Father," Thor said. "What is so important that you interrupted our meal?"

"Do tell," Loki requested. "You'll have our military in fits thinking we've all been summoned, because of some threat."

"Shush," Frigga commanded. "Your father will explain when he is ready."

Odin paid no attention to them, evaluating the girl who had the potential to become one of the Aesir. If he did not act now, she would not complete the ritual he'd left on Midgard eons ago and lose her power. "You have watched," Odin spoke to Heimdall. "What say you in regards to this Sorceress? Is she fit to handle the power she seeks?"

Heimdall chose his words carefully, knowing it was not every day the All-Father asked him to take part in the decisions regarding their realm. "I think she does not know what she is attempting to obtain. She is unsure even as she goes forth. I have watched her age, have seen her triumph. I believe she is worthy."

Odin nodded once. "Connect me to her."

Heimdall did as requested, bridging the gap between her mind and the All-Father's. She tried to resist, but his power had millennia to grow while she was yet young. The chamber they were in glowed golden, Odin's voice filling the minds of all the citizens of Asgard. "By the blessings of the All-Father, this is the Mother Yew. No harm shall befall this sacred tree, or they will face the wrath of Asgard. So mote it be." He slammed his staff on the ground in finality.

Heimdall disconnected them, lip twitching as the girl calmly went about her business even as her face showed signs of shock.

Thor had crossed his arms across his chest, having an inkling of understanding now that his father had spoken. "This is about the woman who Heimdall says might become the Elemental Guardian."

Loki's brows rose up in surprise. "It is a woman this time? Wasn't the last time someone attempted it not even a century ago?"

Odin said, "That man was found wanting. I did not give my blessing then, but I have done so now. Yggdrasil will judge her, and if she passes your mother will feed her the apples that will change her from Midgardian to Aesir."

Frigga nodded in acceptance. "When is she to come?"

Heimdall spoke, "If she does not delay, as soon as this same day next year."

* * *

Hermione went through the process of trimming the tree branch until she had all she needed for the runestones. There was a lot of wood left, but Hermione would figure out what to do with it later. She did not want to throw it out. She slit the bark, careful not to harm the wood underneath.

Headmaster Nimr had been surprised when she told him of what happened after she finished taking a piece of the Yew tree. It had not happened to him. He was sure this meant she would be accepted when the time came. Hermione just wanted to know _who_ had invaded her head and torn apart her Occlumency shields like she was a bloody first year. It was disconcerting to find herself not in control, words not her own pouring out of her mouth.

The branch was bare once she was done, Hermione storing it in the armoire located in her room where it would sit until next year. She looked up in surprise when she heard a buzz on her dresser and then grinned as she realized it was the mirror.

Picking it up, she smiled as Harry and Ginny appeared before her. Their faces were a welcome sight. Ginny was playing for the Holyhead Harpies now, so she was almost never around whenever the boys called her. "Ginny! It's lovely to see you. How is everything with the Harpies?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny launched into an enthusiastic spiel about life as a Quidditch player. The two friends shared a fond look. It had been her lifelong dream to play in the leagues much to her mother's dismay. Hermione was glad Ginny had reached for it, that the war hadn't crushed the hope.

Harry sighed when it seemed like the redhead was not going to stop talking. Instead, he covered her mouth with his hand. She glared at him, but he gave her a pointed look. He said, "We didn't call to talk about Quidditch."

"Will wonders never cease," Hermione said dryly. "Where was this consideration at Hogwarts?"

Ginny laughed, licking Harry's hand so he'd remove it from her face. "Shut it. We really did call for something important. How would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"What?" Hermione sputtered in shock.

Harry brought a palm to his face. "Gin, you need to tell her we're getting married before springing that question on her."

"Oh yeah." Ginny held up her hand, a decent sized ring on her finger. "We're getting married!"

Hermione was amused with them both even as she wondered if she could handle any other surprises at the moment. "I kind of figured. Congratulations! Have you told your parents?"

Ginny shook her head. "Harry asked me like an hour ago. The first person we wanted to tell was you."

Hermione teared up at those words. "You guys are going to make me cry. Of course, I'll be your maid of honor."

Harry held up a hand. "Wait, what if I want you to be my best man?"

Ginny glared at him. "She's already agreed. I got to her first."

"She's my best friend," Harry argued.

Ginny was starting to raise her voice. "You have Ron!"

Harry shrugged. "And you have Luna."

They both turned to her, staring at her in expectation. She rolled her eyes, tears drying at seeing their display. "You're both ridiculous. Do you really want me as your best man, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Nope. I was just saying it because my fiance was so sure you'd pick her. I think Molly would have a cow if you wore a tuxedo to the wedding."

Ginny smacked him in the back of his head. "You jerk. Of course, she'd pick me. She wouldn't abandon me to Luna _and_ my mother. I'm liable to cast an Avada before we even get to the aisle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Of Elfin Blood, Dawriters, TheEngineerGirl, taylormarierome, house3er4er, Saris305, PaganButterfly, Life-Isnt-A-Game, anika666, Krn0895, Nyx the Author, cecilie fredheim, Kathuhrynne, Speaks with Spirits, Brenna, Elliarynn, aba123, sjohnson1, jules1893, Dark Yellow Dino, NewOrleansDreamer, Brianda Malfoy, Mrs EWeasley, and This is not a FanFiction for following/favoring this story!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! They keep my muse going!**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **2001**

"Honestly Ronald, you are absolutely hopeless."

Hermione grinned as her two best friends turned around in unison, gaping at her for a moment before doing their best to suffocate her through hugs.

It was the day of Harry's wedding, and the first time Hermione had been back in Britain since she'd left. They were the first people to see her, the witch having snuck in while Molly Weasley was ordering the men in the family to do various things. She thought about heading straight to Ginny, she was the maid of honor after all, but knew she'd needed to see her boys.

Harry was the picture of the handsome gentleman in his black tuxedo. The vest was golden, a tribute to their Hogwarts house. His bow tie was neatly done, and his hair had some semblance of order to it. No one else would think so, but she'd battled with that head for years now and knew when an attempt had been made to comb it down.

Ronald was in the same tuxedo as Harry; only his bow tie was a mess. When she'd walked into the room, the boys had been fighting with the piece of fabric. She supposed she should be glad Harry still remembered the lesson she'd given him back in 4th year. She hadn't really been speaking to Ron at the time.

Hermione took charge of the cloth, expertly tying it while he grinned down at her. "Thanks, Mione. We've been fighting with it forever."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Only because you wouldn't stand still. I swear you're more nervous than I am, and _I'm_ the one getting married."

Hermione furrowed her brows, looking up at Ron. "Why are you nervous?"

Ron gaped. "Mione, this is a _wedding_." He said it like a curse word, with venom and disgust. "Don't you realize what that means? Mum is going to be in full matchmaking mode tonight. She may have finally realized we'll never work out, but that doesn't mean she won't try to find other matches for us. Don't you remember Bill's wedding?"

Hermione scoffed, "How could I forget? All you Weasley's kept me from dancing with anyone other than Viktor, and that's because he was lucky enough to catch me when I went to get a drink. Then there was the Death Eater attack."

Harry sighed, "Ah yes, the good old days where we were joking around one minute and running for our lives the next. Tell me, why did we become Auror's?"

Hermione shrugged. "Beats me. _I'm_ not an Auror. I'll leave the fighting to you two from now on."

Ron groaned, knowing they were treating his concern as a joke. "You guys are terrible. Just wait, Mione. Mum will be throwing men at you all night."

Hermione dismissed his worry with a wave of her hand. "Her baby girl is getting married today. She'll be so happy she won't remember to try and match off the rest of her children until it's too late." She turned to Harry. "I need to get to Ginny. I just wanted to come in and see you guys."

Harry pulled her into a hard hug, Hermione laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being here, and for helping with the wedding. I know it must have been hard with everything you're doing at your school."

She pulled back, smiling and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I wouldn't miss a life event such as this for the world, Harry."

She left the room, smiling slightly as the boy's started joking around with each other. Merlin, it was good to see them. She looked up as she closed the doors, surprised to find Charlie waiting with his back to the wall.

Charlie was the Weasley she'd had less contact with, seeing as he'd always been away and then she'd been on the run when he'd come to fight with his family. She could count their meetings before the war ended on one hand. He wasn't a part of the bridal party, so he was wearing regular dress robes, but he had a golden flower pinned to his robes. It had probably come from Molly.

She smiled at him. "Hello Charlie, it's good to see you."

Charlie grinned at her, giving her an obvious once-over. "Granger, you clean up good."

Hermione was wearing a high-low dress with a sweetheart neckline in the same gold as Harry's vest. The hem and bust were detailed with light filigree that blended in with dress until they were only slightly noticeable. Madam Malkin had worked some magic, so that small ropes of Ginny's bridal flower flowed through her dress in random places. The straps of her heels were given the same treatment. Ginny had insisted Hermione wear her hair down for the event, so she had used an entire bottle of Sleekeazy's to tame the curls. She had dusted off her mother's pearls, the double-strand gracing her neck.

She'd thought she'd looked pretty good herself, but it was confidence boosting to hear someone else tell her. She blushed. "Thanks. You look handsome. Did you come up here to escape your mother?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "She's running around like a chicken with her head cut off. It's like she's never hosted a wedding before." He stepped away from the wall. "Anyway, I came here to look for you."

Hermione was confused. "Me?"

Charlie nodded. "Saw you sneak in here. We all know mum is going to be in full 'marry off all her kids' mode tonight-"

Hermione sighed, "Not you too. Is she really that bad?"

Charlie chuckled, "Pretty much. We dread any event we have to go to as a family. Wedding's are even worse. So I was thinking, to spare both of us the pain, we can just go together."

She opened her mouth, found the words wouldn't come out, and then closed it. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Are you seriously asking me to be your date for the wedding?"

Charlie shrugged. "Why not? We're friends, right? I know you won't get it into your mind to snag the great Weasley dragon tamer." Hermione snorted, and he grinned at her. "Mum will be off our backs for the night if we do it."

"And then she'll be planning our marriage before tomorrow," Hermione pointed out.

Charlie wasn't worried. "You go back to Uagadou, and I have to head back to Romania. She won't have a chance since we live so far apart. What do you say?"

She pursed her lips but nodded. "Yes, let's do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Ginny."

She shook her head in exasperation as she headed towards the room that master bedroom. It amazed her how a bunch of unruly men were afraid of their mother.

Ginny was looking out the window when Hermione knocked but squealed when she turned around and saw who it was. "I can't believe you're here!" She bounded over to hug Hermione.

Hermione held Ginny at arm's length. "Look at you; you're gorgeous." She had chosen a mermaid style gown that flowed out at the end with short sleeves that fell to her mid-upper arm. There was much more detail on her dress, starting from the bust and going down the body until it ended at the hem. There was another layer fixed to the skirt of her gown that held the same rope like flowers that Hermione's did, but it was almost see-through, so it looked like it was part of the actual dress. Her hair was fixed into a stylish bun, flowers wrapped around it.

Ginny smiled happily, giving a quick twirl to show off her dress. "I feel so great. How's Harry? I know you've already been to see them."

"Am I that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much," Ginny said.

She huffed in mock outrage but answered, "He's doing fine, the picture of happiness. It's your brother you have to worry about."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is he going on about mum again? He needs to get over it. She'll only be slightly disappointed if he doesn't end up with whoever she's picked for him tonight. She eventually forgave you two."

Hermione laughed, "Gin, that's an outright lie. She was never upset with us."

Ginny grinned. "You didn't hear the lectures she gave Ron." She pulled Hermione to the vanity, sitting her down on the chair. "Now, I want to put the final touches on your hair."

Hermione made to protest. "You told me down; it's down. Besides, aren't you the bride? I should be helping you with things. In fact, I should see what your mother needs help with. I'm a terrible maid of honor."

"You're a great maid of honor," Ginny disagreed. "But you're hopeless when it comes to your hair, so I didn't bother showing you what I wanted you to do with it."

Knowing there was no escaping this torture, Hermione resigned herself to Ginny's hair pulling and distracted the bride while she worked. Despite Ginny looking on top of the world, Hermione knew the girl was nervous. It was there in the slight shake of her hands, and the crack in her voice when she spoke too fast. She would say something to comfort her, but Ginny had never been one to be grateful when someone noticed she was off her game. Hermione was more than likely to be met with angry denial than calm gratitude.

When Ginny was done, Hermione looked over her handiwork. She had pulled all of Hermione's hair to one side, letting it cascade down her shoulder. Dozens of small flowers were dotted through the made, giving the appearance of randomness even though Hermione had seen Ginny carefully arrange them. She said, "Tell me, do the rest of your bridesmaids look like flower shops?"

"Nope," Ginny replied. "Just you and me."

Then Molly came in with the rest of Ginny's bridesmaids; there was Luna and Fleur along with a couple of girls from the Harpies. They were wearing the same golden dressed as Hermione without the flower detail. Champagne was opened and passed around, Hermione keeping an eye on them to make sure no one took in too much before the ceremony. Molly was beaming when she mentioned Hermione was Charlie's date, only to be peppered with questions she couldn't answer.

Soon, the ceremony was underway, and Hermione watched her best friend make vows to the woman he loved. It was an emotional moment for her because there was a time she thought they'd never get here. She remembered thinking that if she was going to die, she was glad it was by her best friends. She remembered praying that Harry would make it, or that everyone she loved survived. It hadn't worked out that way, but seeing one of her boys radiating joy made everything worth it.

She was in full maid of honor mode during the reception and dance, gladly taking over from Molly. It was nice to see their combined efforts in a wonderful party. Helping plan a wedding when she was on a different continent had not been easy, especially when Hermione had to be the voice of reason to Molly's overexuberant wishes for her only daughter's ceremony.

She was just coming back from checking on the honeymoon details when someone stepped in front of her. He was tall, black hair slicked back and a charming grin on his face. He was wearing a nice suit with a dark green shirt underneath. There was something about that smile… She assumed he was a former Slytherin who had managed to gain an invite, and smiled politely. "Hello."

The man took her hand, bending over to kiss it. "Miss Granger, it is an honor to meet you."

Gently extracting her hand, Hermione said, "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't seem to know you."

"You can call me Puck."

Hermione grinned. "Were your parents Shakespeare fans by any chance?"

Puck shrugged. "That's my only conclusion. I must say, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "How do you know the couple?"

Before Puck could answer, Charlie placed his arm around her waist and bringing her to his side. "There's my date. Come on, mum's getting on my case because I haven't asked you to dance yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You aren't asking me now." She turned to apologize for the interruption, but found Puck gone. She looked at Charlie. "Where did the man go?"

Charlie frowned down at her. "What man?"

Hermione didn't answer at first, looking around the room but seeing no sign of him. She said, "Do Ginny or Harry know anyone named Puck? I don't remember seeing his name on the guest list." How had she not realized that before?

Charlie raised a brow. "Puck? What kind of name is that?" He grinned. "How much have you had to drink?"

Hermione glared at him. "Not a single drop. I can't get drunk at my best friend's wedding when I'm the maid of honor."

"That is the best time to get drunk," Charlie said. "Let's dance and then we'll pour some Fire Whiskey in you."

By the time Hermione saw Harry and Ginny off, and started getting various Weasley's to begin taking drunk Wizard's home, she had forgotten about the strange man who no one else had seen.

* * *

 **2002**

Hermione finished writing her letter to Charlie before sending it off with the Owl he'd gotten her so that they could correspond regularly. After she'd made sure the Weasley property was in the same shape it had been in before the festivities, Charlie had gotten them both drunk and then proceeded to flirt with her until they were having sex by the small pond that Hermione liked to escape to read when she'd stayed over. It wasn't exactly how she'd envisioned her first time making love, but Charlie had been great about it all. Even in his drunk state, he'd taken care of her. They'd come out of the experience fast friends, but neither wanted to pursue a relationship much to Molly's heartbreak. Ron had just told her the other day that Charlie had been her last hope of making Hermione an official Weasley, and she was still lamenting the loss. Not that the woman knew they'd had sex, no one did.

Like she'd just got done writing, today was the day Hermione made her set of runestones from the branch her beloved Yew had given her on this day last year. She'd continued to visit the tree, though not every week, and she'd continued giving it some of her blood every time she went. Headmaster Nimr had questioned her on this, and Hermione could only tell him that she felt it was important she sustained her relationship with the 'Mother Yew'. It was a term stuck inside her head after the incident at the Equinox. She felt it fitting.

The Headmaster had dropped off the tools she'd need before leaving her to it. Hermione got the sense that these steps that she'd been taking were better left without an audience. From all accounts that she'd read on the matter, making runestones required the full attention and energy of the person making them. She wasn't sure how energy not her own would affect the process, so she hadn't asked him to stay as she had when she'd gone to get the wood.

She worked by candlelight, measuring each incision she cut into the wood until she had twenty-four identical circles. She sanded them down until they were smooth, making sure not to bring the thickness down too much. Next, she pricked her finger, watching as blood swelled at the opening of the cut. Hermione had small concerns with how much blood had been required of her so far since she'd begun this journey, but it made sense in a way. Most blood magic, while outlawed, were known to have powerful results if performed correctly.

Taking a wooden circle from the pile before her, Hermione used her fire magic to draw the first rune carefully. "Fire, fairy, final, friend, fox." She brought her bloodied finger to the rune, tracing the newly carved shape with her blood. "Fehu."

The runestone lit up in a golden color, her senses filling with a combination of her magic and something else she couldn't put her finger on before the glow faded. The runestone felt different now that it was complete, charged in a way. She could feel the power in it, strong and pulsing. The energy in the room had changed, the familiar current of her magic electrified with the completion of her first runestone. She got the sense of being watched but knew no one was in the room with her.

One by one, she repeated the process with the rest of the Yew circles; Uruz, Thurisaz, Ansuz, Raido. Her space was a mixture of sparking power and glowing runes until she'd finished the last one. She healed her finger, looking at the finished product of almost two years worth of preparation.

They were simple wooden runes marked by her power and blood. They weren't the pretty glass pieces she'd seen in divination, or the stone set laying on her Ancient Runes Professor's desk. Yet, they felt all the more powerful. Maybe since they were her own, she could feel the energy coursing through them? She would like to write to Professor Babbling at Hogwarts to see if she felt the same.

Only, she was filled with a sense of urgency. Her magic tugged on her, begging her to finish the ritual she'd started. Hermione felt a sense of foreboding wash through her as she tried to remind herself that Headmaster Nimr wanted to wait until she was closer to graduation before attempting the rite. _If you don't do the ritual tonight you will not succeed_ , it told her. The words felt foreign, but they made her body go cold at the thought.

But she had a long way to go, she thought. She still needed to finish her Animagus training, had no desire to start over.

 _Then do it quickly, your time runs out._

This time Hermione knew it was not her own voice speaking to her.

Deciding not to question the mind invader, Hermione gently gathered the runestones and placed them in the leather pouch Headmaster Nimr had given her. She left her room, jogging down the halls and stairs of the school until she saw the Headmaster exiting a classroom. He seemed surprised to see her, eyes slightly wide as she came to a stop in front of him. "Miss Granger," he said. "Is there a problem?"

"I need you to gather our Animagus class," she told him. "I'm going to create the storm."

His brows furrowed. "Did you complete the runestones?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I need to finish the ritual tonight."

Headmaster Nimr shook his head. "You have not learned all you can. You need to wait-"

For the first time since she'd met him, Hermione interrupted. "It needs to be tonight. Don't ask me how I know, but my gut is telling me that unless I do it before tomorrow, I will fail in the end."

Headmaster Nimr studied for her a moment before saying, "Alright, we'll leave for your tree now."

"We can't," Hermione said. "I need to finish the Animagus training. I really can't explain it, Professor. Please trust me."

The man sighed, rubbing a hand along his chin. "Some are out for the Equinox. Let me call them in, and then we can start."

An hour later, her entire Animagus class was gathered in a large clearing. They each had their potions clutched in their hands, Hermione's on the ground next to her. Some wore annoyed expressions, others were wide-eyed, and the rest bounced with nervous excitement. Hermione could understand the feelings. They had waited a while to complete their training, most anxious every day that they would forget to say the spell and have to start over.

When Headmaster Nimr came to stand beside her, Hermione lifted her hands into the air, concentrating on changing the sparse clouds in the sky into denser water-filled vapor. Sweat beaded down her spine as she called forth the lightning, cheers ringing through the air when everyone heard a rumble. She forced nature to do her bidding, struggling under the amount of power it was taking to do what she was doing. When she felt it would hold, Hermione clenched her fists and brought them down. Lightning struck not a mile from them, the sharp crack almost deafening, even to those that were used to apparition sounds. A minute later, rain started to fall, electricity filling the sky.

Headmaster Nimr turned to the group. "Quickly now, we do not know how long the storm will last. Recite your spells one last time and drink your potion."

Hermione touched her heart, reciting, "Amato Animo Animato Animagus." Then she gulped down the disgusting potion, fighting not to gag as it went down her throat. She panted with exhaustion as the energy drain caught up with her, smiling when she saw the first student transforming into an Elephant, those closest to him moving away as he started growing.

Professor Nimr laid a hand on her shoulder. "If you still want to complete the rite tonight, we must leave now."

Nodding, Hermione placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and apparated them both to the Mother Yew. She staggered in place, dizziness getting the best of her for a second before it went away. Headmaster Nimr was touching the bark of her tree, smiling slightly as he felt. "I can sense great power in this tree. It feels like you and another magic I have never come across."

Hermione came to stand next to him, running a finger down the trunk in greeting. "At this point, I think this beauty has more of my blood than I do."

Headmaster Nimr laughed, "That may very well be."

The Headmaster directed her as she placed the first four runestones, in their respective directions around the tree; Thurisaz in the north, Isa in the east, Raido in the south, and finally Pertho in the west. She kept the one for Fehu in her hand, knowing she needed to be holding it when she did the ritual. Next, she placed the rest around her tree until they formed one big circle.

This was it. In a few moments, she would be one with the elements or she would lose her power forever.

Headmaster Nimr came up to her, placing both hands on her shoulders as he stared at her proudly. "Miss Granger, you have amazed me with your progress and your devotion to your achievements. You have completed your Transfiguration project in record time, and have started research into a potion that could revolutionize mind-healing. Even if you do not succeed here, I can say you have become an Ancient Runes Mistress. Know that the staff at Uagadou are proud to call you their student and apprentice."

Hermione launched herself into his arms, giving him a hard hug. "I don't think you know how much I appreciate the opportunity you gave me when you sent my acceptance letter. Coming here gave me a chance to heal, to become myself again, and that is something I will never forget."

She pulled away, wiping her eyes as they suddenly became moist. Headmaster Nimr laughed, his voice a little shaky itself. "Look at us, both giving emotional speeches when you are not yet leaving. It is time. Complete your ritual, Miss Granger. I know you can do it."

Hermione stepped into the circle of runes, back touching the bark of the Mother Yew. Pressing the rune in her hand against her heart, she closed her eyes and gathered her magic. It protested after being used plenty not even an hour ago but rose up to greet her. Taking a deep breath, she said, "O Odin, All-father, All-seeing, all-wise, whose knowledge is gleaned from the Earth, seas, and skies. Help me evoke the power of these runes, and may it act as a lodestone to bring me to you. Yggdrasil, mother of my tree, guide me through your roots, and grant your power to me."

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt an internal jerk, not unlike that of a Portkey. She let the rune she held fall to the ground. A bright light surrounded her, the runestones sinking into the ground and disappearing under the soil. Then she was being sucked into the Mother Yew, first her hands and back and then the rest of her body following. The last thing she saw was her Headmaster's panicked face before everything went dark.

* * *

 **AN: I realize that this isn't actually how the Equinox works, but by the time I started fact checking I was pretty much set on writing it this way so forgive the wrong information!**

 **FFnet has decided to glitch when it comes to notfications, and the like being sent to my email. I swear I never realized how much of my emails were from FF until they stopped coming in. A better way to reach me is on my tumblr, also under MWolfe13 since it might be days before I even get on this site to check PMs.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Becky80, aurora301, dglsprincess105, immortalblossom, Simbacurls, 5SecsOfLARRYcat, marcelineandbonnie, Akumi99, aliciasellers75, poncho, BelaHataKeMalfoy, girlgonerouge, cheyeneb, Elly306, hollyandvine, carynenjoysreading, XxXprodigyXxX, Knissjp, Creid12, FictionReadingChick, MathematicalDragon, Thunderstrike16, and Reinstar Queen of the void for following/favoring this story!**

 **Thank you for reviews! They keep my muse going!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Odin sat on his throne, watching through his bond with Yggdrasil as the tree that connected all tested the Sorceress. She was deep within the wood, hanging upside down and unconscious. She wouldn't remain that way for long. Soon, the pain would wake her as Yggdrasil sunk her roots deep into the girl's skin. The All-Father still remembered his time with the tree after all these years. The pain had been all-consuming, but the reward worth it. If this magic user was truly worthy of the gifts she possessed, she would feel the same.

Odin didn't shift his focus when he heard someone approach him. He could feel his wife's magic, she the only person he could truly let down his guard with. He felt her press a kiss to the top of his head. He said, "The trial has begun."

Frigga said, "I will start preparing her rooms."

"You have time," Odin stated. "Yggdrasil will want her time with the Sorceress." He took in the girls stature. "This mortal is small. She looks weak."

Frigga smiled gently. "You said the same about Sif, and now she is a trusted companion to your son."

"That is not true," Odin disagreed. "I never called her a mortal."

"Husband," Frigga chided. "You have given your blessing. You would not have done so if you thought she was not the one."

"My Queen," Odin replied. "I have waited for the day a worthy fighter came forth to take the test. None in our realm proved true, so I left the clues in Midgard. There was nary a peep until this last century, and the first candidate proved a disappointment. Now, there is another."

"It makes you wonder what is to come for the Universe to provide her now," Frigga said knowingly.

"Yes," Odin said simply. "I do not believe in coincidences. Have you seen something?"

Frigga frowned. "You know I do not speak the future."

"Of course," Odin apologized. He had expected the answer even as he'd asked the question. His beloved wife was cursed to see the events to come, but could not change the outcome.

Frigga tugged on his hand. "Come, let us take a walk. The Sorceress will join us, or she will die. There is nothing you can do now besides worry for things yet to pass."

Odin let her lead him away from his throne, cutting off his connection to Yggdrasil. As always, she was right. There was naught he could do, fate in charge of them all. He would let the living tree have her time, and be there to welcome the new Elemental Warrior as was his duty as King of the Nine Realms.

* * *

Hermione thought she'd known pain. How could she not when she'd experienced the Cruciatus Curse at the hands of a deranged psycho. She hadn't thought anything could feel worse than that.

She'd been wrong.

Pain was the never-ending impalement of branches that shouldn't be able to curve the way they did on their own. It started at her ankles, wood wrapping around her legs and traveling up until it circled her waist in a firm grip. Other branches gripped her arms from both sides, preventing her from moving. The last one started at her lower back, gliding around like a snake until it reached her collarbone. Hundreds of thorns stabbed into her, long and sharp splinters that burrowed into her muscle. It hurt any time she moved, but she couldn't help but twist her head up when her headache became too great. She was upside down with no chance of sitting up because she was suspended in the air.

At first, Hermione had tried to keep track of the days. It was dark where she was, but the darkness seemed to lighten when a new day approached and went back to this shadow-less hell when night came. She'd given up after a week. It had only served to torture her with the fact that she was stuck with a vicious plant that was doing its best to kill her slowly. She'd had to remind herself that she'd asked for this. She knew the rumors and myths throughout Norse Mythology, had understood most was based on truth. Yggdrasil would not give her power so easily, but if the test was to handle the pain that came her way, Hermione had failed miserably.

Then there were the mind games. Hermione's life, from her first bout of accidental magic to the ritual, had played in her head. She'd relived the bullying from her years before Hogwarts, cried at watching her parents love their daughter even though they'd be dead before their 20th anniversary. She'd felt a semblance of peace at going through her years at Hogwarts, seen her friends overcome dangerous odds that would defeat most grown Wizards. The war that followed had been anxiety-building. She hadn't wanted to relive those moments, but she'd had no choice. She couldn't escape what was in her head.

What played once her life story was done made no sense. They were nothing but flashes, impressions she couldn't see clearly. There was thunder, and bright blue lights, angry roars and the unmistakable sounds of fighting. There came the flickers of feelings; hatred, love, sadness, laughter. Her mind had trembled under the weight of it all until there was nothing. She'd been left in the endless black once again, only her desperate whimpers every time she swung to keep her company.

Hermione heard the tree move, a tremendous cracking sound that meant another branch was breaking from Yggdrasil. She held her breath as she felt it travel up her body, moving until it lifted off her chest. Hermione cried out in one surprised shriek of pain when something pierced her chest, like a knife being thrown from a great distance. It moved past muscle and tissue until it wrapped around her frantically beating heart, and squeezed.

She screamed and begged as the pain reached a new height, blood dribbling from her mouth and falling into her eyes before she succumbed to the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

Hermione felt something press against her lips; mind roused slightly by the soft voice that urged her to eat. She obeyed without question, disoriented but sensed enough to know the woman with her was no threat. She felt hands run through her hair as a hand pushed slices of sweet fruit into her mouth, realized someone was cradling her head so that she could swallow with ease.

She opened her eyes, sight unfocused for a minute before slowly clearing. Hermione stared a the woman who was feeding her without stopping, a soft tune coming out of her mouth in a hum. She was beautiful, curly hair of burnished gold pulled up on the top of her head with the excess running down her back and shoulders. Her eyes were a clear blue, expression one of kindness and the gentleness Hermione had only ever seen in Molly and her own mother. Her mouth turned up in a small smile when she noticed Hermione watching her, though she kept humming.

When the woman was done, she helped Hermione sit up. Hermione noticed she was not in the clothes she had disappeared in. She was wearing a soft plain white dress that reached just past her knees. Hermione imagined this was a hospital shift as it was loose-fitting and hid the shape of her body. Her hair was loose around shoulders, the tresses landing just below her breasts. As Hermione had shortened it until it reached her shoulders to combat the heatwave in Africa, she knew some time had passed.

The woman sat at the edge of the bed, placing a firm hand on Hermione's. "You must be confused."

That was an understatement. Hermione said, "I have many questions, but I need to know two things immediately; How long have I been gone, and where am I?"

Her nurse laughed, the sound light and tinkling. "Demanding things already. You will fit right in. You entered Yggdrasil six months ago, and she has accepted you. You are in your chambers on Asgard."

Hermione stared at her, looking for any sign the woman was playing with her. When she found nothing but earnest truth, she sighed, "Why am I not surprised this ritual was more than it seemed."

The woman smiled. "I have told my husband time and time again that he needed to be clear when leaving instructions. He has gotten better, but when he first left the path to obtaining your power, I'm afraid he was known to be deliberately misleading."

Hermione snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Would you have still done what you did if the tome you found had told you that what you believed as myth was not just stories?" The woman asked curiously.

"Probably not," Hermione answered truthfully. "There are those who need me back home yet I have lost six months of time. They must be worried sick." She paused. "When you say your husband, do you mean the All-Father? That makes you…"

"Yes, my name is Frigga, Queen of the Nine Realms."

Hermione swallowed. "I guess I should wonder why a noblewoman such as yourself would be tending to me."

Frigga stood, moving to stand by a balcony door Hermione had not noticed until now. "It is my duty to care for the Elemental Guardian when they are in need of it."

"Elemental Guardian?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Frigga nodded. "You have become the avatar of Yggdrasil just as my husband has. You represent nature at its finest, and have now joined the ranks of Asgardian's that serve in the name of the Nine Realms."

Hermione's eyes widened, her body going stiff with the explanation. "You must be mistaken. I'm human, not Asgardian."

Frigga shook her head. "You are human no longer. In this last week, I have fed you the apples that gave us our immortality. You are Aesir, and this is your new home."

Hermione jumped from the bed, legs tingling from disuse. "No, I didn't sign up for this. My home is on Earth. Take the power back. I don't want it."

Frigga looked at her, sympathy in her voice. "I am afraid that is impossible. Only Yggdrasil can take her power away once it is given, and she has accepted you. Even if Odin wished to strip you of your magic, he cannot."

"You can't keep me here," Hermione argued.

"That is not my decision to make," Frigga said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You must speak to Odin."

"Take me to him then," she said.

Frigga looked her up and down. "Not dressed like that." She walked to a set of double doors, opening them to reveal a large closet she walked into. "We will dress you and then you can see the All-Father."

She came back out with a floor length dark blue A-line dress with discreet ruffles along the skirt. Hermione winced. "You don't have anything… less dressy?"

Frigga gave her an amused look. "Your armor is still being made, and it is a custom that women dress appropriately when in the castle. This is a simple design, one you have plenty of in your closet with different colors to choose from."

Hermione cast her eyes to the ceiling, holding her tongue on what she thought about dresses being appropriate attire for women. She let Frigga get her into the dress, frowning when she realized the back was low enough that it didn't start until it was almost to her rear. She cleared her throat. "Is there a reason my back is completely exposed?"

"You are the Elemental Guardian," Frigga explained. "Odin wishes to showcase your marks to the entirety of the Nine Realms."

Hermione all but ran to the floor-length mirror by the vanity near her closet, twisting to try and see what the Queen was talking about.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw them. Black-inked runes covered her back, their position the same as the ones she'd set around the Mother Yew. There was the four she'd placed for the cardinal directions, and the one she'd clutched to her heart in the middle. The rest were spaced out in a circle just above the four. She said, "Yggdrasil did this to me?"

Frigga came up behind her, nodding. "They were nothing but raised flesh before, the black setting in as the week passed." She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Come, let me do your hair, and then we will leave."

She let Frigga sit her down at the vanity, thinking about the tattoo as the Queen brushed her hair. Thinking of marks brought another one to mind, Hermione automatically looking down to her upper arm. She was surprised again, her heart almost stopping when she saw no letters marring her flesh. She looked up to find Frigga starting at her. "How?" she asked.

"It is not a permanent solution," Frigga explained. "That mark was made by black magic even I am unable to get rid of. I used a salve that should be applied once a month. Perhaps, one day, the dark magic will be eradicated completely, but we shall see."

Hermione nodded tightly, her jaw quivering as she stared at her bare arm. Merlin only knew she had come to terms with her disfigurement, had learned to be proud of the torture she'd survived, but it was great not to have to look at the child-like words anymore. She watched Frigga fashion her hair in a simple french braid that started at the back of her head and came to rest just below her shoulder.

Frigga stepped back, surveying her handiwork. "This will do. My husband will be in the throne room. Hopefully, he is alone, or this audience will be very short."

Hermione followed the Queen out into the hall where a guard in golden armor nodded to them from his position by the door. He followed them as they made their way to the throne room. A man in plainer armor came upon them, two ladies hanging from his arms. He bowed, "My Queen, as beautiful as ever." He looked up, eyes landing on Hermione. They lit up with interest, the man stepping away from the two women who were with him. "This must be Asgard's newest warrior." He took her hand in his, lowering his mouth to her knuckles and placing a brief kiss before stepping away. "I am Fandral the Dashing. I assume no explanations are needed as to why."

Hermione looked briefly at Frigga who was rolling her eyes fondly. "Er," she said. "Of course, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger."

With a nod of her head, Frigga continued on her way. The guard trailed after her. Fandral escorted Hermione just a little bit behind them. "Let me be one of the first to welcome you to Asgard. It is not every day a mortal is elevated to that of Asgardian. There will be a feast in your honor to welcome the woman who holds nature in the palm of her hand. Allow me to be your escort."

Hermione took a peek behind her to find the women Fandral had left starting at him longingly. Oh Merlin, he was one of _those_. "While I have no doubt your company would be welcome, I have to refuse. There will be no feast in my honor because I am not staying here."

Fandral stumbled, his eyes wide as he turned his head to face her. "What do you mean? The All-Father couldn't have given you an assignment already."

"You misunderstand," Hermione said. "When I underwent the preparations for this ritual, there was no disclosure of what exactly was the price. As far as I am concerned, there is no real reason to keep me here and I am going to tell the King that. He can strip my power if he likes, but I am going home."

"You are going to tell the King…" Fandral broke into loud delighted laughter, making Hermione stop as he leaned against a wall.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes on his display. "Pray tell, what is so funny?"

Fandral didn't speak, waiting until he'd calmed down enough to resume his escort before speaking. "Nothing, Lady Hermione. I simply want to be in the room when you have your conversation with the All-Father. Alas, I have duties to attend to and must find my wayward brothers-in-arms." He brought her to where Frigga was waiting for them just before a set of ornate golden doors. "This is where I leave you. It has been a pleasure, my lady."

Hermione watched him as he disappeared down another hallway. "He was interesting."

Frigga made a noise that could be taken for agreement. "I must warn you. If you let him, he will have you in bed and half in love before you realize he does not have relationships."

Ha! She knew it. "I doubt I'm his type."

Frigga's lips twitched just a fraction. "Everything is his type." She sighed. "We must not delay. He is not alone, but only my sons are with him. Now is the best chance to catch him before he announces your existence to our citizens."

Hermione steeled her spine, feeling like she was preparing to go to battle. It was absolutely ridiculous to feel that way, but she knew the stories of the one-eyed Aesir who'd conquered everything in his path. She didn't know how much was true, but it didn't hurt to go in prepared for a fight.

The doors opened, Frigga leading the way with Hermione at her side. Hermione noticed Odin first. He was sitting on his throne, staff in hand. He was older than she'd imagined, the trademark eye patch covering one of his eyes. His eyes were pleased as they raked over her. Hermione knew his gaze was not sexual in any way, her gut telling her he was inspecting her as he would a weapon.

She noticed the blonde next. He was watching her as well, a hammer loosely clasped in his hand. She decided this must be Thor. He was young, dressed in metal armor with a red cape attached to the back. His eyes were friendly even as they regarded her. He gave her a small smile that she returned.

Last she noticed the darker-haired man dressed in gold and green. Something about him was familiar. She took a closer look, eyes enlarging as she recognized him. "Puck?"

Everyone turned to Puck, who merely grinned. "You must be mistaken, my lady. I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

She gave him an unamused look, quickly connecting the similarities between the two names. They were both tricksters. "I see," she said. "Your face is pretty common. I can see how I was confused."

A quick bark of a laugh escaped Thor while Loki frowned. Odin cleared his throat. "Lady Granger, I welcome you to Asgard. I have watched your progress, seen your deeds. Asgard has gained a fine Elemental Guardian."

"Thank you," she replied automatically. Frigga inclined her head in question before leaving her side to sit in the chair next to Odin's. Hermione shook her head. "Wait. No. While I thank you for the opportunity, I must decline. I would very much like to go home."

No one spoke for a long time.

Hermione wanted to squirm under the three male gazes that wouldn't leave her. She didn't. She remained standing straight, lifting her chin just a little. Frigga's expression was approving while Odin's slowly turned thunderous. Loki spoke before the King could shout at her. "I am afraid that is not possible, my lady. You have been given a gift by the Tree of Life and made Aesir. That alone means Asgard is now your home."

Hermione stood firm. "I didn't sign up for this."

Odin exploded. "You performed the ritual!" He stood from his throne, staff clenched tightly in his fist. "You underwent the test of Yggdrasil, and ate the sacred apples that grant immortal life!"

Hermione wanted to tremble as power filled the room, her knees shaking slightly under the long dress. "There was nothing in the papers we found that read I was going to be required to give up my life and live in another realm. Take the power I was granted if you need to, but I can't stay here."

Odin was fuming as he stalked down the stairs. Hermione tried to back away as he marched to her, but she couldn't evade him. He grabbed her roughly by her upper arm, spinning her around until her back was to them. He angrily stabbed a finger into the tattoo on her back. "You see these! You have been marked with Yggdrasil's favor! There is no going back!"

He released her as roughly as he'd grabbed her, sending her to the ground as he made his way back to his throne. Frigga was looking at him with a frown on her face but said nothing. Hermione stayed where she was, taking deep breaths as she tried to get ahold of herself. The magic in the room was oppressive, her own rising as if to protect her. Her anger was rising as the fear slowly receded. _How dare he!_

"You are not my king," she grit out.

Frigga gasped, "Hermione-"

"No," Hermione interrupted. She stood on quivering limbs, glaring at the man staring at her like she was a bug under his shoe. "You are not my king. I do not have to stay here; I will _not_ stay here. You cannot keep me here."

"I am King of the Nine Realms," Odin said simply. "You Midgardian's might not remember me, but I am still King. I can lock you in the prisoner wing of this castle until you comply."

"Want to try it?" Her bravado was the only thing keeping her going, her heart pounding. She let her magic loose a little, stirring the wind until it was a steady breeze. God, she just wanted to go home. After spending six months with a tree that tried to kill her, all Hermione wanted was her boys and her books. She wanted to see what kind of otter she looked like now that her training was complete. She wanted to start the potion she'd planned with her Potion's Professor. There were so many things she wanted, no, needed, and being on Asgard with a tyrant was not one of them.

"It is an honor we have given you," Thor spoke in confusion. "Why are you turning it away?"

Hermione felt her anger soften just a bit at the almost childlike confusion on his face. He truly couldn't understand why she was adamant about leaving. She said, "I have a life on Earth, a good one. There are people who love me, who are probably out of their minds with worry right now. There is still so much left for me to do."

Odin said, "Whether you like it or not, you are Asgardian now. Before that, you are the Elemental Warrior. Your loyalty is to Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms."

Hermione forced the wind she'd stirred to disperse. He had not reacted to her small display of power. He was used to angry outbursts. "That does not necessarily mean I have to stay here to show that loyalty," she said reasonably. "If you let me go, I can promise to make frequent trips here, to come when you need aid. There is a Bifrost, no? The solution is not absurd."

Loki said, "She has a point, father. Midgard is a part of the Nine Realms. There is no harm in letting her continue to live her life as she pleases as long as she vows to come to Asgard's aid." He turned to Hermione. "Would you swear on your magic? Would you make the vow knowing to break it is to lose that which was given to you at birth?"

"Of course," she said without hesitation.

Odin glared at his son but said nothing to contradict him. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as he contemplated their words. Then the magic that threatened to force her down lessened. Her magic stopped fighting to be unleashed. "6 months," he said. "I will give you half a year to train, to learn all there is to know about being the Elemental Guardian. When that time comes, you will fight my sons, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. If you can defeat them in combat, I will let you go home. If you don't, you must cut your ties to your mortal life, and remain here on Asgard."

Hermione wanted to argue for her immediate release but knew doing so might anger him enough to change his mind. That would be a year since she had disappeared from Earth, but the alternative was worse. She nodded in acceptance, not saying a word.

"Loki," Odin ordered. "Escort the Lady Hermione to her rooms. There will be a feast tonight to welcome our newest Asgardian."

Loki led her out of the throne room, setting a leisurely pace down the hallway she'd come from with his mother. Hermione didn't get far before her legs were giving out on her, the reality of her situation hitting her like a punch to the gut. She struggled to take in air, her mind panicking with the thought of being stuck here.

She was aware of Loki watching her, offering no assistance as she knelt on the ground with her arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his gaze as it bore into her. They were judging her breakdown, silently condemning the weakness she was displaying. That in itself spurred another fire in her, Hermione locking her mind down as Professor Nimr had taught her. She could feel her shields slide into place like a click of a lock, was aware her breathing was returning to normal.

"Are you done?" Loki asked.

Hermione nodded, silently picking herself up from the floor. He didn't say anything as they continued walking. A part of her was glad he hadn't made a big deal of her panic, but another part was horrified that he could just _stand_ there as if her display didn't bother him. It probably didn't. He had lived for centuries, was known to revel in negative emotions.

When they reached her rooms, Loki said, "Your dress will need to be more formal for the feast tonight. There should be something appropriate in your closet. Either Thor or I will escort you when it is time."

Hermione didn't want to be escorted anywhere. Couldn't she just go by herself? "Another man already offered to escort me," she said. "I told him there would be no feast, but Fandral must have known Odin would not let me leave."

"I see," Loki said. "In that case, I will see you tonight."

Hermione watched him walk away before going into her room. She immediately walked to the balcony, wanting the fresh air after her ordeal with Asgard's royal family. The breeze soothed her as she looked over the golden towers and beautiful buildings. The realm was something out of a fantasy novel. In another life, one where she had no attachments to speak of, she liked to think she would be happy to remain here. There was so much she could learn.

But she did have the attachments, and that meant leaving was her priority. Odin had given her six months to grow into her new power, and she would take them. She thought she was done with the role of warrior, but fate had a different idea entirely. This wasn't what she'd imagined, or wanted, but she couldn't waste time crying over her situation. That wasn't who she was. She was an overachiever, a Witch who strived to be the best and had earned the titles to prove it.

She would learn. She would grow. And then she'd show the All-Father why he shouldn't mess with Hermione Granger.


End file.
